


Halloween (Special)

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Series: Short tww stories [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Fun and more fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Special, Just for you lot, Late at Night, Multi, Treats, Trick or Treating, very rushed, walking around the non-magical town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: The girls go out trick or treating, the non-magical way! The fun & mischief they get on with that Halloween night





	Halloween (Special)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Flissy2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flissy2018/gifts).

> A Halloween special

**31st October**

It was Halloween, a tradition all witches and wizards celebrate. Ada had let the girls off on a treat, knowing that Indigo Moon and Mildred Hubble would be very fond of this idea, of going trick-or-treating! When Ada told the girls, Indigo was jumping in her seat as she grinned at Mildred, the happiest she has been since the Holidays away from school. 

Mildred was also enthusiastic, never being able to go on a real trick-or-treating since her first year at the academy, not including how her mother would send her some Halloween treats she would buy especially for her. After telling her mother that she is going trick-or-treating with a group of girls, Julie didn't take a moment to hesitate, she got permission from Ada to come and be a guide around the non-magical town, in case they would need to make an emergency trip on non-magical transport, which would look pretty awkward in whatever costumes they decided to wear. 

Ada had convinced Hecate to go along, after a long discussion, to convince Hecate that it would be best if she went. It was true, Dimity was not responsible enough to take all the girls willing to go, in Hecate's opinion. Obviously, Algernon and Gwen weren't young, to be able to walk around for a good lot of hours. So it left Hecate... as Ada had to be in the school. 

So, Hecate was to go, definitely not in a costume, she would never go a foot near anything shameful or completely humiliating. So, she had to go in something... that wouldn't make her stared at on the non-magical streets, so eventually, they were ready... 

* * *

** 7:00pm**

''I am so excited,'' Mildred literally squealed in excitement as she held the orange bucket, that was meant to look like a pumpkin. ''Keep your hair on!'' Felicity said as she stepped away from Mildred. ''Okay, so, where is HB?'' Maria sighed as she circled the entrance. 

''She probably won't come! She'd hate this kind of Halloween!'' Ethel sighed as she walked up to them,'' sadly, Sybil, here, has made me come with you lot...'' Yanira looked at Sybil, as if it was her fault that Ethel was going to be complain through the whole fun of the night. ''What?! It's the non-magical world! Anything can happen!'' Sybil said as she glanced up at Ethel, who had shockingly dressed up. 

''You look absolutely _hideous_!'' Enid laughed as she folded her arms. ''As if you look any better, did you find that in the kitchen bins?!'' Ethel asked. Maria scoffed as she stopped immediately, knowing that she was there only one laughing. ''Sorry...'' Maria mumbled. Enid sighed, saying,'' It's a vampire costume, what are you a... princess?'' ''Okay, shut it, you two!'' Maud said. The two just glare at her before backing down. 

''Where is she?!'' Felicity groaned as Hecate transferred, forced by Ada to wear clothing Hecate would never describe as a costume a traditional witch would wear. ''Why haven't you got a costume?'' Mildred asked, as Hecate glared at her. ''I mean... It's freaky enough!'' Indigo joked. ''Don't even start,'' Hecate rolled her eyes,'' What?! You don't see any non-magical walk around in witches' clothing, do you?'' They just look at each other before they transferred to Julie's flat. 

* * *

**7:30pm **

Julie opened the door at the sound of her doorbell ring. She opened it, where Mildred walked in, hugging her mother before letting the small crowd of students in. ''Oh, some new faces!'' Julie laughed as she noticed Miss Hardbroom. ''Oh, nice to see you, Miss Hardbroom!'' She said, sounding more awkward than she thought she would. 

''Same to you... _Miss Hubble_,'' Hecate said,'' don't mind the clothing... you will forget about_ this_... very quickly!'' Julie nodded, saying,'' Right... who's ready to go?'' ''Me!'' Most of them say as Ethel stayed silent as they exit the flat. 

They walk down the dark street as they reach a large street, with many rows of houses. ''The non-magical world is beautiful!'' Sybil said as they walked up to the first house, knocking on the door. ''Trick-or-treat!'' They smile as the couple stood, with a huge bowl of sweets and chocolates, from gum to luxury chocolate. 

''Thank you!'' They smile of they skip down to where Julie and Hecate stood, Julie smiled as Hecate just sighed as they moved onto another house. 

They spent the next two hours collecting treats. 

* * *

**9:30pm**

''That was awesome!'' Destiny smiled as they transfer back to the school. ''How was it?'' Ada asked as she glanced at Hecate, who had her dress back on, looking relieved. 

''Absolutely exhausting!'' Hecate muttered as she transferred away. ''We collected so much candy!!!!'' Yanira said as she held the bucket tightly as she looked at the sweets with a smile on her face. ''Best Halloween ever!!!!!!'' Indigo said as they headed to their rooms, after a great day....

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for how short it is...


End file.
